The Rita Minute 3: Happy Birthday, Mista Steel!
The Rita Minute 3: Happy Birthday, Mista Steel! '''is a bonus, non-canonical episode from season two of The Penumbra Podcast. It was released December 24, 2017. Overview It's December 24th, and you know what that means: it's Mista Steel's birthday, and it's up to Rita to make it the best birthday ever in a star-studded special that includes both of Juno's friends and some people who are lukewarm about him. Can Rita put together the ultimate birthday party in thirty minutes? Maybe! Is Juno's birthday really on the 24th? This episode is not canon and the Martian calendar is famously inconsistent, so I don't know, what do you think! Episode Summary The episode begins with Rita watching a live streaming of Galactic Paper Spaceship Grand Prix. In the middle of her stream, she receives a call from Frannie, who reminds her that she's hosting a surprise birthday party for Juno Steel later that same night. Without realizing it, Rita had lost track of time while watching the Galactic Paper Spaceship Grand Prix and ended up with only 30 minutes to prepare for the party. The plan for Juno's birthday, as he knows it, is that he and Rita were supposed to go out for a movie together. However, Rita wanted to plan something special for his birthday. Her surprise party checklist included: Rita, snacks, a way to get Juno to come to her apartment instead of meeting at the theatre, and most importantly, inviting Juno's friends. Mick Mercury, Juno's childhood friend (and self proclaimed best friend), calls Rita to warn her that he might be late to Juno's birthday party, but he's five minutes out and on his way. After that call, Rita decides she needs to call Juno's other friends as well, and hacks into the Dark Matters database to talk to Sasha Wire. With a case of mistaken identity, Sasha thought Rita's call was part of a trading deals involving Dark Matters. After clarifying who she Rita was and why she was calling, Sasha hangs up the call. Mick calls back, asking for clarification on where Rita lived and what her apartment looked like. After Rita described her location, Mick realizes he isn't in the right place at all. Mick had interpreted 'Lakeview' (Rita's address) to mean a view of a lake, and not the name of a street. He is now stranded in Valles Marineris, 14 hours away from Hyperion by hovercycle. Running out of options, Rita calls her last hope, Juno's friends from HCPD. Since Valles Vicky, the Prince of Mars and Cecil Kanagawa apparently are unable to attend. Rita calls Omar Khan, captain of the HCPD. After his inital refusal, Rita begins crying from the stress of making the best, most perfect surprise birthday party for Juno. Khan offers some sage wisdom for Rita about the true meaning of birthdays. Juno arrives at Rita's apartment shortly after her call with Khan. When Juno enters her apartment, he fears being greeted by a surprise birthday party, and is relieved when he sees that isn't the case. Rita is taken aback by Juno's relief, not expecting him to be relieved at the lack of surprise party. As Juno goes to Rita's bathroom to clean up before their movie night, Rita receives a guest at her door. Rita rushes to the door to usher whichever guest arrived to leave, but it was only a delivery of flowers meant for Juno. Juno takes the bouquet, full of dahlias and roses and a card that says '''Happy Birthday, Juno. Cast and Crew Starring * Kate Jones as Rita * Stefano Perti as Mick Mercury * Sophie Kaner as Sasha Wire * Jason Mellin as the Dark Matters agent * Elliott Sicard as Omar Khan * Joshua Ilon as Juno Steel * Noah Simes as Peter Nureyev (character credited as "Well--you know who.") * Kevin Vibert as Stream presenter (uncredited) Quotes Trivia * Christmas seems to be primarily celebrated on Earth, given both Juno and Rita's confusion towards the phrase "Christmas Eve" and how Khan describes it as "an Earth thing". ** If Khan's descriptions are accurate, Christmas traditions seem to have evolved and changed over time. These traditions include wrapping presents and putting them under a tree, Khan dressing up as "a big happy giant in red clothes" and trying to steal the presents while his children hit him with a stick to make him spit out all the chocolate coins he crammed in his mouth, and going door to door to ask for "letters cut out in the shape of different guts and things." Category:Bonus Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Juno Steel episodes Category:Season 2